


The Brightest Star in our Night Sky

by celestialroar



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, M/M, more characters in later chapters - Freeform, natsume sakasaki is gay but so is everyone else in yumenosaki tbh happy pride month, natsumes got it bad, rated t because idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialroar/pseuds/celestialroar
Summary: It's like he's falling deeper and deeper into the water, and he can't quite reach the air





	1. An Itch in his Throat

Sometimes, he would find himself thinking a bit too much about that boy. It tended to be in the little things. Window shopping and thinking ‘Maybe he would like that,’ or ‘His birthday is soon, I should get him something.’ This wasn’t out of the ordinary, of course. It was natural to think of the people you care about throughout your day. 

But sometimes, his thoughts would wander a bit too far. Too far into an unknown place where thoughts of mere companions or family members could never reach. He would dream of dragging him round by the hand, at night time preferably, showing him all the sights he thought pretty, or, for a better word, _magical._ He wanted to share those moments, to share that _feeling_ with the boy. And afterwards, they could sit together hand in hand, looking up at the sky. And it could be like nothing else existed. Nothing else but the two of them and the stars. Those two always had an affinity for stars, they did. Those glittering lights in the dark which could link us together no matter how far apart. They loved those stars.

And he loved that boy.

  


* * *

  


There was a morning, much like most others. And on that morning Natsume Sakasaki woke up with an itch in his throat. An insignificant thing, really. It _was_ still flu season. 

Natsume never went to class that day, as was often the case. He would miss out on seeing that boy, but at this point he wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse. But as he knew, curses were sometimes unavoidable. 

“Natsume~! Ah, you were here after all!” A bright and cheerful laugh followed behind. Natsume let out a small noise in surprise and his heart beat a little faster. Just his luck that Subaru Akehoshi would find him here today. Though it’s not like he was hiding. 

Subaru Akehoshi was _that boy_ , after all, and it wasn’t as if Natsume didn’t enjoy seeing him. 

“Baru-kun… What did you come here fOR?” He was a bit caught off guard by the boy’s sudden appearance. It was unusual of Subaru to show up during class time, and to the secret room no less. 

“What’s with that noise? Don’t be rude!” The boy made a little pout. “You never show your face around class, so I came to look for you!” 

“Why bothER…” Natsume quickly regained his composure. He didn’t much like showing weakness around anyone, though he was certain Subaru wouldn’t catch on. 

The two chatted for a bit, rambling on about oases and individual study times. It could’ve been about almost anything. Natsume didn’t really care, he just enjoyed the time he could spend talking with him. Subaru was like the sun in his daytime sky. 

“Oh~! I have to get back to class now, see you later, Natsume!” The boy had gotten too caught up in their conversation to even remember his reason for coming there in the first place. 

That idiot. 

As he left it was like the day was changing into night. 

Natsume began to cough. Perhaps talking so much had irritated his already sore throat. This was the logical conclusion, obviously. But all logic and common sense seemed irrelevant when he had coughed up the petal of a flower, as golden as his very eyes. 

It was strange, Natsume normally liked the nighttime. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hey! i havent written anything seriously in a looong time and this is my first time ever posting something serious online. critiques are very appreciated! sorry if ooc lol  
> another note, the conversation they're having is actually from natsume's management story with subaru which just came out! technically its untranslated content atm (i started but havent finished yet) but i couldnt help myself heheh


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took a long time because idk how to write dialogue OOPS!

It was something in the way he laughed when they saw each other. It was something in his eyes when they would look at the stars. It was something in the way his smile shined when he was on stage. 

But it was more than that.

Subaru wasn’t an idiot. He would always laugh and dance and act like he didn’t know things, but that wasn’t it at all. He was incredibly perceptive. He didn’t like to show it, but he understood so much more about the people and the world around him. And, better than anyone, he understood Natsume.

It wasn’t ‘Natsume-chan’ or ‘Magician’ or ‘Nacchan,’ it was Natsume.

And it hurt, just a little bit.

He knew Subaru didn’t feel the same. That was how he was with everyone. The sun doesn’t shine for just one person, after all.

If anything, he probably liked Hokuto.

There was another itch at the back of his throat and he felt a little nauseous.

Alright, maybe it hurt a lot.

Physically and emotionally, coughing up that strange petal certainly wasn’t the most pleasant experience he’d ever felt.

“Hey, Shishou~, are you okay~?” The left side of the television screen was filled with little translucent blobs with eyes, the word ‘LOSER’ plastered on top of it all. To his right was a boy looking up at him with eyes as bright and blue as his name. Natsume came ashore from the deep sea of his thoughts.

Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about these things. He sent those thoughts back out into the sea from which they came. Right now, he had an important club meeting with his favorite junior, Harukawa Sora. The game research club was his place to spend time with him without that idiot Senpai butting in.

“Forgive mE, Sora. It seems I’ve been distraCTED. To make it up to YOU, I could make more ‘boMBS,’ if you’d LIKE.” At least if he was baking he’d be forced to pay attention to something else.

“Sora doesn’t want cookies right now, Shishou~! I want to play _Puyo Puyo_ with you~” Sora insisted. Natsume was glad to have him around.

“AlrIGHT, if that is what Sora wishES~”  


* * *

  
The two played for a while, Natsume’s focus much sharper than earlier. He never noticed it, but the itch had subsided. Or maybe he was just distracted again.

But, all good things must come to an end. It was getting late, so they had to quit playing and started to pack up their equipment.

“Hey, Shishou~, you were thinking about Sparkly Onii-san, weren’t you~? You like him, right~? Sora knows! Shishou is always a special kind of happy color when talking to him! It’s different from the color he is when talking to Senpai or Sora~” Natsume stopped what he was doing. He expected Sora would figure out sooner or later (he was very good at this sort of thing,) but hearing the words come out of somebody else’s mouth was odd.

“As expectED, I’ve been found OUT~ Baru-kun barged into the ‘secret room’ uninvited earliER, and I happened to rememBER IT, that’s ALL.” He skirted around Sora’s second question, even though they both knew it was true. Natsume had a tendency to keep things on the inside, never letting them out.

The coughing started again. There were a lot of things he wanted to keep inside. Sora looked at him with a troubled look on his face. If he were to cough up another petal now, it would only worry the boy more than he probably already was.

“Shishou, Sora will finish cleaning up the clubroom, so hurry up and go rest~. Drink lots of waaater!” Sora gave him a smile.

“Thank you, SORA.” Deciding it was best to listen, he left. He made a mental note to do something special for Sora later, he really was a good kid.  


* * *

  
There wasn’t much sleep to be had that night. His mind was filled with thoughts of the little yellow petals. He spat up another on his way home, it was by a park where he knew Subaru often took Daikichi. 

He didn’t know why, but the coughing and the petals always seemed to come up when thinking about Subaru. Perhaps he had angered somebody and they put him under a curse. A curse that, whenever he thought about him, made him cough up petals.

If that were the case, it would have to be someone who knew him well enough to know he would be thinking of Subaru often. Unless it was something a bit more vague, instead saying ‘the person he liked.’ This was all assuming such an outlandish curse existed in the first place.

Natsume was very tired.

He would ask Rei about it in the morning.


End file.
